Patriciate Imperial League (UCF)
Following the collapse of the United Mordusian Alliance (UCF), several party members joined together with three Mordusian noble families to form the Patriciate Imperial League (UCF). Following its recent expansion into New Mordusia, the PIL has become the political representative wing of the noble families from mainland states of Talasor, Hosamia and Adubura along with colonial states of Sanctimor and Romuria. The central office is located in the former UMA headquarters, the Peace and Unity Building (PUB) in Ostgrad, Talasor. Noble Families The Patriciate Imperial League (UCF) represents five noble families. House of Talon-Mordus The House of Talon-Mordus is the symbolic noble family of the Mordusian state of Talasor. The following are the direct family members of the House of Talon-Mordus in order of the line of succession. House von Steinberg The House von Steinberg is the symbolic noble family of the Mordusian state of Hosamia. The following are the direct family members of the House von Steinberg in order of the line of succession. House von Steinberg-Haukenheim The House von Steinberg-Haukenheim is the symbolic noble family of the New Mordusian colony of Sanctimor. Hosamian Duke of Franzin Gabriel II and his wife Marquess Elisabeth III of Clann were appointed the Imperial rulers over the colony. The following are the direct family members of the House von Steinberg-Haukenheim in order of line of succession. House of Artois The House of Artois is the symbolic noble family of the Mordusian state of Adubura. The following are the direct family members of the House of Artois in order of the line of succession. House of Tanako The House of Tanako represents the colonial state of Romuria, a region traditionally known as Odaya. Prior to the Mordusian expansion into Dovani, Odaya was led by Emperor Akihito of the Tanako Imperial Family. The white Mordusian immigrants have since isolated the Imperial Family from regular society. In 2677, the House of Tanako decided to join the Patriciate Imperial League (UCF) so that it, along with four other noble families in Mordusia, would gain representation in Mordusian politics. The soul intention of the family remains, however, to regain independence for the state of Romuria and reinstate the monarchy. This has put the House of Tanako at odds with the PILs fellow noble families, who all wish to unite the whole of Mordusia under the control of the House of Mordus. * *Indicates women who married out of the Imperial family and thus lost their titles and claims to the throne. Party Structure The Patriciate Imperial League (UCF) has three tiers of leadership. Party Chairman The Party Chairman, currently Princess Mary Talon-Mordus XI of Talasor, has the ultimate say in all decisions made on behalf of the Patriciate Imperial League. The position of Party Chairman is elected a maximum of once every ten years, and an election must be held upon a seconded request from member of the Imperial Council. The Party Chairman must hold a seat in the Imperial Council. Deputy Chairman The Deputy Chairman, currently Grand Duke Heinrich von Steinberg II of Hosamia, shall take the role of Party Chairman if the Chairman is overseas, incapacitated or is killed. The position of Deputy Chairman is appointed by the Chairman following his or her electoral victory. The Deputy Chairman must not be a direct descendant of the Party Chairman. The Deputy Chairman must hold a seat in the Imperial Council. Imperial Council The Imperial Council is made up of members from all five noble families. The size of the Imperial Council depends upon the number of seats won by the PIL in national elections. The success of the PIL in each of the four noble families' states will determine the number of seats in the Imperial Council each family may hold. Upon presentation of new legislation in the Senate of the Republic, it is the role of the Imperial Council to vote on the position the PIL should take. Ultimately, the Party Chairman has veto power over any decision made by the Imperial Council, but this power is rarely used, as the Imperial Council has the power to remove the Chairman from his position if they feel he is not fulfilling the position adequately. Former and Current Leaders Lord Salvador Velho of Hesterchy Lord Velho was responsible for the initial establishment of the Patriciate Imperial League (UCF) in September 2642 and was rewarded with the title of Lord of Hesterchy and Party Chairman. His leadership saw the PIL sway further and further towards socialism, to the point where the noble families no longer felt truly represented by their Chairman. Thus, in 2665, the noble families met and chose to overthrow Velho from his position. He has since chosen to retain his position as Chancellor of Mordusia, whilst officially resigning from the Patriciate Imperial League (UCF). It is unknown whether he will continue to pursue a career in politics in a new political party, or if he will move into his life beyond politics, after nearly 40 years in the business. Princess Mary Talon-Mordus XI of Talasor Princess Mary XI was elected Party Chairman in 2665 following the overthrow of the Velho leadership. Immediately Princess Mary XI made significant reform to the party - removing it from an alliance with three socialist parties, re-writing the entire policy platform and establishing the new Imperial Council. Princess Mary XI appointed Grand Duke Heinrich von Steinberg II as her Deputy Chairman. The first ten years of her leadership saw the PIL drop lower and lower in power in the Mordusian Senate. However, following the death of socialism in 2675, Princess Mary led the PIL to electoral success. So strong was the success that the Imperial Council unanimously voted Princess Mary in for a second leadership term in 2676. The PIL maintained a strong influence in the Mordusian Senate right throughout the 2680s. During her term as Part Chairman, Princess Mary XI was also a General of the AAO and AAT and a Governor of the United Conservative Front. Policy Platform The Patriciate Imperial League (UCF) commits itself to promoting four key policy areas. Together, we stand for nobility *Political recognition of the royal and noble families through a symbolic Head of State, to be known as the Emperor of Mordusia. An elected Head of Government, the Chancellor, will remain in control of the Senate. *Various changes to terminology used in Mordusian politics. For instance, the Head of State will become the Emperor, states will become Duchies, the Senate will become the Emperor's Assembly and the nation will become the Holy Empire of Mordusia. *The Emperor of Mordusia will have the final say in the selection of the ministerial cabinet members and local mayors. Together, we stand for freedom *No unnecessary regulations preventing the purchase, possession or use of alcohol, cigarettes or other drugs. *No unnecessary regulations or restrictions on what industry can and cannot do or say. *No unnecessary legislation preventing legitimate hunting, fishing and sporting activities resulting in the death of animals. *No unnecessary intervention into the private education system, such as the prevention of physical punishments. Together, we stand for wealth and prosperity *All industry to be controlled by private organisations with no unnecessary government regulation or intervention. *No assistance, welfare or unnecessary aid to be presented to Mordusian citizens, residents or foreign refugees. *No wasting government resources through doubling up the police force (ie, a local AND national police force). Together, we stand for God, faith and morality *The sanctity of Human Life must be protected at all times. Abortions and euthanisia must be criminalised and punished. *Morality must be enforced. Prostitution and pornography must be criminalised and punished. *Religious ministers must be appointed by the Emperor of Mordusia. *Membership of the State Religion of Mordusia must be enforced. *All private and public education facilities must be of religious nature and must educate children of religious history as well as scientific theory. see Parties of Mordusia Category:Political parties in Mordusia